


Babysitting with Ruby!

by SophieRomanoff97



Series: Little Emma and Mommy Regina [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: ABDL, Age Play Little Emma Swan, Age Regression/De-Aging, Believe in Swan Queen, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, F/F, Fluff, Freeform, I'm Bad At Tagging, Infantilism, Mayor Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Ruby, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieRomanoff97/pseuds/SophieRomanoff97
Summary: Hey everyone! This is part three of my work going through the life of Little Emma and Mommy Regina with Auntie Ruby always on hand to help. Including nap time, bath time, going to the store and the zoo and lots of other things they do.In this installment: With Regina needing to work, she calls upon Emma's favourite babysitter to take care of the little girl.Later parts of the series will include the rest of Emma's family, as well as Belle, August and other friends.Bad at summaries and explaining, it's cute, maybe read it :)INCLUDES CONSENSUAL NON-SEXUAL AGE REGRESSION (THIS IS NOT AGE PLAY AND IS LEGIT REGRESSION INTO A LITTLE HEADSPACE)If you don't like it, just don't read, no nastiness here please <3





	Babysitting with Ruby!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. It's been a while and I have no doubt that updates will be sporadic. I'm going through a bit of a rough patch with my health and I'm not doing so good. I know you guys want chapters and I do too! They are coming just please bear with me if they come later than you thought they would. I love writing and it's the only thing I ever really do so by no means am I going to stop. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Okay, trouble, what's the plan?" Ruby dropped the grocery bags on the breakfast island, turning to Emma as the girl struggled out of her hat and gloves.

Regina had been sure when she left that morning for work, that a drop was coming very soon. So she'd called Ruby, who had managed to get someone to cover her shift and go straight over.

It hadn't been until her and Emma had nearly finished grocery shopping, that the blonde had dropped. 

Ruby had made the mistake of walking past the kids toy section and Emma had ran in, running her fingers over Transformers and action figures and a bright pink toy wand. The excitement of the toys had been all it had taken for Emma to drop and subsequently, Ruby had left the store with two new toys for the little blonde, because she couldn't say no to her puppy eyes. Regina was going to kill her.

"Snacks!" Emma grinned, kicking off her shoes. They'd been in the house for less than twenty seconds and Emma had shed clothes all over the floor.

"How about," Ruby hummed, "you put those where they need to be and then I'll make you a snack."

Emma pouted, grumbling and dragging her feet as she scooped up the discarded shoes and gloves and scarf and hat.

Once they'd been properly put away, Ruby started to put away the groceries. "So what does my little munchkin want to eat?"

Emma climbed up onto one of the stools around the breakfast island, tapping a finger against her lip. "Cookies?" 

Ruby raised an eyebrow, stifling a little laugh. "How about another compromise, two cookies and an apple." 

"Ruby!" Emma whined, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh no, your mommy is already going to kill me for the toys, I am not having that conversation with her if I just let you eat a while pack of cookies again." She raised an eyebrow.

Emma sighed, leaning her cheek against her hand. "Okay, fineee."

Ruby smirked, nodding and heading to the fruit bowl. "Good choice, kiddo. You want some juice with that?"

"Apple?" Emma was still pretending to be grumpy, but she really wasn't.

"Sure." Ruby chuckled, pouring a plastic glass of Regina's homemade apple juice. Emma was on the older end of the spectrum today, more grumbly pre-tween than toddler.

The blonde accepted the drink, smiling over the top of the glass at Ruby, who grinned in return. "Done pouting?" 

"Yes auntie Ruby." Emma rolled her eyes, but the smile remained as she sipped at her drink.

"Good to hear." Ruby hummed as she quickly chopped up a fresh apple from the tree into little wedges. Placing that in a plate with two oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, she slid it across the island towards Emma. 

Ruby bit into her own apple, starting up an easy conversation about what they'd both been up to in the week since Ruby had last babysat.

When the snacks had been eaten, they both traipsed over to the sofa for their designated movie afternoon. 

Ruby made sure they had drinks and at Emma's insistence that she was still hungry, popcorn. Regina was going to kill her when she got home but looking at Emma's pleading eyes, she couldn't help but say yes. She was such a sucker.

They got settled on the sofa, a big fluffy blanket across their laps.

Emma was a little older so Ruby didn't need to gather up what she usually did; no sippy cups or pacifiers or a mountain of stuffies. 

The blonde did want one stuffie, a slightly raggedy lion toy, that she kept with her when she dropped, no matter how old she fell.

It had taken her a long time to even accept that she liked toys, that she wanted toys, that she was allowed toys. So if Emma wanted a stuffie, then she should have one. She should have hundreds. She hadn't gotten to be a proper kid when she was physically younger, hadn't had toys or got to play so now both Regina and Ruby spoiled the girl rotten.

Ruby smiled and ruffled Emma's hair, earning her a glare in return. The woman just laughed softly. "Aw, even your glare is adorable."

"Nu uh!" Emma protested, crossing her arms over her chest. But with the lion in the crook of her arm and her hair all ruffled, she looked about as menacing as a kitty cat.

Ruby grinned. "No? Cause I know a couple of people who would disagree, your mommy for one."

Emma's lips lifted in a smile as soon as Ruby mentioned Regina, her eyes lighting up. "We can send a picture to her?" She immediately began smoothing down her flyaway hairs. 

Ruby slid out her phone, "I'm sure your mommy would love to see your little face!" She opened up the camera and helped position the lion in front of her.

"Smile!" The woman cooed, taking at least twenty pictures of Emma in slightly different positions, all with a bright smile.

When they were taken, Ruby let Emma flick through the pictures to find the one she liked most before handing the phone back so the elder woman could write a message.

'Having lots of fun today. Me and little Emma are gonna watch a movie and maybe go to the park. We miss you! Have a great day at work, we'll see you later.'

Once the message was sent, Ruby sat back as they looked through Netflix to try and find a movie they both liked the sound of.

"Avengers!" Emma gasped, pointing at the screen.

"Again, kiddo?" Ruby chuckled, already hovering over the play button.

"Again." Emma insisted, nodding, eyes avidly on the screen even before it had begun to play.

Ruby didn't really mind watching the Avengers film again, she liked the characters and the plot and had more than a little crush on both Black Widow and Hawkeye.

Pressing play, the pair settled in for an easygoing kinda afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Selfless self promo. Hey, are you like Emma, do you really like Marvel? Well, I have a whole series about Little and Big Avengers characters. Here's the link if ya'll are interested: https://archiveofourown.org/series/893292
> 
> I really hoped you enjoy and stay tuned for chapter two! <3


End file.
